The Mac Family
by HungerDragon
Summary: Patrick Mac is finally reunited with his family in Solara.


**THE MAC FAMILY**

The Soldiers of Halla were together again. The eleven travelers were gathered together on Third Earth, a place that had since transformed into a barren wasteland. Since their arrival, Bobby and Loor had already crossed paths with an angry polar bear, and Spader – to everyone else's confusion – was hanging out with a penguin.

There was one single question that still needed answering. It was Bobby who voiced what the others were all thinking.

"Where's Uncle Press taking us?"

"He's taking you home," a soft voice replied.

Turning around, Loor's eyed widened in surprise when she saw who was slowly walking up towards them. The warrior woman looked every bit the same as she had when Bobby had first seen her on Denduron.

Without wasting a single moment, Loor dropped her stave and rushed over to her mother in an embrace that immediately erased years of heartache.

As incredible a sight as this was, it was then Spader's turn to hear a voice he'd only longed to hear again. For so long, the young Aquaneer had struggled with his anger and need for revenge against the demon Traveler for the death of his father. But now, he instantly felt all the frustration washing away, as if the old Spader was resurfacing once more.

Like Loor and her mother, Spader ran to his father with obvious joy, the relief and excitement obvious on his face.

Joining the group were the loved ones of the other Travelers.

Seegen embraced his daughter, telling Kasha how proud he was of all she'd done for Eelong and Halla.

It was the same with Siry and his father.

One by one, each of the Travelers were re-joining with loved ones they'd feared they'd never see again. But as Bobby had reminded them, Press had made him a promise, and now finally, at long last, families were reuniting again.

"It's time you went home," Osa explained. "All of you."

With that, she and her daughter walked off, disappearing from sight. Also vanishing were Spader and his father, Kasha and Seegen, Siry and his father, Bobby and his family, and each of the other Travelers.

The only one left standing there was Patrick.

"H-hello?" he called out, his voice echoing in the silence.

As he stood there, he looked about him, searching for what he hoped to see. He looked this way and that, staring off into the distance, hoping that he too would be reunited with those that meant so much to him. He listened closely, hoping he'd hear the sound of their voices reaching out to him like a precious memory.

But much to his disappointment, there was nothing to see.

There was nothing to hear but the wind rustling in the trees.

He dropped his gaze, staring down at his shoes, wondering if perhaps this was all but a dream. Were the others really back with their loved ones? Or had he imagined it all, and he was alone on Third Earth, a place that had fallen into a state of chaos, fear and destruction.

From the time he'd first learned of his life as a Traveler, many times he'd felt alone and feared the world itself would come crashing down on him. Standing there now, he wished more than ever he could know again what it felt like _no_ t to be alone.

So many questions raced through his head.

 _Where are they?_

 _Am I dreaming all this?_

 _Will I ever see them again?_

 _Am I really on my own?_

With all the questions sitting heavy in his head, he just couldn't help it. With the eerie silence closing in on him, he felt there was nothing left to do but accept he truly was on his own, whether he liked it or not.

A single tear slid down his cheek. His eyes remained focused on the cloudy sky overhead, the weight of sadness pressing down on him like a hundred bricks.

His hopes of finally seeing them again had been crushed.

It was at that moment – the one moment he feared he had hoped for something that wasn't possible – that he heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

"My son," he heard a woman whisper. Her voice was soft, but while it was a whisper, it called out to him and him alone.

He felt a mixture of emotions all stirring inside him. The second he heard the voice, he wondered if it was almost too good to be true. Was this real? Or was it simply a cruel trick of the imagination, pulling deep within his greatest desires.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found his mouth had gone dry. It was like the words had been on the tip of his tongue. Whatever the case, a part of him felt afraid to turn around, only to be struck with the realization that his mind was playing with him.

Sensing his fears, the voice called out again reassuringly.

"It's okay," it said, sounding real and nothing like a dream. "We're not a dream."

Patrick turned and saw the one thing he'd wanted to see ever since he'd started his journey as a Traveler. So many nights he'd spent lying awake in bed wondering if he'd ever see them again, the two people who had raised him to be the person he was today.

All the worrying and wondering was now ancient history.

"Mom?" said Patrick, numb with emotion.

The woman nodded, smiling.

Patrick then looked to the man next to her, feeling equally stunned and delighted.

"Dad?"

The man nodded, saying, "We missed you, Patrick."

Patrick stared at them for a moment longer, and then – embracing all the emotions flooding through him – ran over to them, feeling once more like a little boy. After all the years of fearing they were gone from his life, at long last he was with them again!

As he stood there hugging his parents, he wondered if this really was a dream – a beautiful, wonderful dream?

"I…I don't know what to say," cried Patrick, unable to keep the tears from falling.

His mother held him close, telling him, "We're so proud of you. We know how hard it was, everything you went through, but you showed such bravery."

"I…I don't think I was brave at all," said Patrick quietly, looking downward. "The other Travelers – they were the brave ones. Half the time, I wasn't even sure I could keep it together. I still don't. I mean…I'm just a teacher. A librarian. I'm not the kind of guy who can save all existence. I just can't…keep it together."

"But you did," said his father, laying a hand on his son's shoulder. "You always kept your head up, no matter how hard it got. We saw that."

"We never doubted you, Patrick," his mother added, wiping a tear from her eye. "We know you had doubts of your own abilities, but the truth is…you _always_ knew you truly were capable of more than you thought. You just had to keep reminding yourself of that. You're not just a teacher, or just a librarian. You're an inspiration that we can all look within ourselves and find the courage that keeps us strong."

Patrick nodded, running the words over in his head. He was still trying to wrap his head around the astonishing fact that he and his parents were together again.

His mother then shook her head in amazement, and said thoughtfully, "All these years later…and I still see you as my little boy."

"Only he's not little anymore," her husband chuckled. Hearing this, Patrick too let out a laugh.

"No, he's not," she agreed. Looking again to Patrick, she told him, "You've grown up so much."

"Guess I have," he said with a small shrug.

"But for me," she added. "You'll always be my little boy."

There was a brief pause, and then Patrick said, "Wait! Where is she?"

His parents exchanged knowing smiles.

"Who?" asked his father, knowing exactly who Patrick meant.

That was when the teacher heard a sound that had been missing from his life for many years. It was a sound he'd heard often in his apartment. It had woken him many times from sleep, and he couldn't keep from grinning the moment he heard it now.

"Earnest," he uttered. Instantly, he felt the familiar sensation of his orange tabby rubbing up against his leg. Her bright green eyes gazed up at him, eager to once more be with her beloved owner.

Patrick leaned down, scooped up his favourite cat and rubbed her behind the ears. Purring like a lawnmower, she nuzzled her face into his hand, delight and content to be in his arms again.

"Missed you too," Patrick said to her.

He returned his focus back to his parents, and asked, "So what happens now?"

"We go home," was his mother's answer.

Confusion broke out on Patrick's face. "But, aren't we home now?" he asked, puzzled. "I mean, we're on Third Earth, right?"

"Yes," his father said. "But that's not _home_."

Patrick's only response was to go on staring at him with utter confusion.

"We're going home," his mother explained. "Where you were born."

Patrick let this sink in. In a quiet voice, he then said, "I wasn't born on Third Earth…was I?"

"No," his father said. "You come from a place we call…Solara."

"So…so how do we get there?" said Patrick.

"Very easy," his mother assured him. "Follow us." With that, she and her husband turned and started walking off, with Patrick following close behind.

He'd only taken a few steps forward when he realized they were no longer on Third Earth.

Patrick stared around in awe, his eyes trying to absorb these newest surroundings, but feeling overwhelmed all the same.

"This," his father announced. "Is Solara."


End file.
